


world turned upside down

by nysxa



Category: DreamSmp- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DreamSMP - Freeform, Other, angst but i can’t write angst, dream cares but doesn’t show it, i did it in class, kind of related to the other chapter, this is wack, this literally took 30 minutes, tommy and co are looking for him, tubbo is pissed, where tubbo was for three days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/pseuds/nysxa
Summary: "how are you?"tubbo stared at him. why were they going to bother with small talk?"tired." tubbo answered. dreams face seemed to fall for a second before he smiled again."well, i'm doing pretty good, sapnap s-""cut the bullshit dream." tubbo was good at bullshitting, to the point where he could call it out quick. "why do you need to talk?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	world turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> you probably should read my other story (when l’manberg gained its independence) but if you haven’t it doesn’t matter!! tubbo goes missing for three days before the original war, here’s where he went.

tubbos head was pounding and even though he'd just woken up, he still felt so tired. 

"sorry, sapnap hit you harder then he meant." 

tubbo jerked away, the hands on his face comforting and soft but unfamiliar. tubbo groaned, his vision and head spinning at the quick movement. 

he forced himself to focus, who was this? where was he? 

he looked up at the man standing in front of him. only seeing the white, goggle like glasses and already knowing who it was. 

he pulled away harder his wrists rubbing harshly against the rope that seemed to bind them. his hips thrashing against another rope binding him to a chair. 

"tubbo. tubbo!" george spoke firmly, "dream will be here in a minute, just calm down." 

tubbo remembered now. 

he had been in his jungle base, trading among villagers when they'd showed up. they'd trashed the base. tubbo hadn't been very mad,he'd lost tons of homes throughout the war, more worried about his villagers and the items he'd been trading for trying to throw everything in his ender chest. 

"what are you doing here?" 

dream had turned to him, seemingly not realizing he was there. he'd smirked before motioning to the arson and archer. the archer shoving the arson forward to tubbo. 

the arson smiled a bit before pulling out his sword, tubbo barely dodging before running. he didn't have a sword on him, a dumb mistake on his half, they were in the middle of a war.

tubbo ran, stumbling over his own feet. the burning base making him cough as he went. he jumped over fallen trees, items scattered among the floor. 

"oh c'mon, tubbo." dream laughed from behind him. "we need to talk!" 

"fuck you!" tubbo yelled, looking behind him only to find sapnap close on his heels, seemingly not affected by the smoke and ash in the air. 

tubbo coughed, pushing his legs to go faster.

_he just had to make it to the portal._

his lungs hurt and his vision blurred, he could see the portal. 

he stepped into the thin veil of purple, he just needed sapnap to be a step or two behind and he'd be fine. 

he turned to dodge a potential strike from sapnap, another cough leaving his lungs. sapnap was nowhere to be seen. 

"gotcha." 

tubbos world had gone black.

"why am i here?" 

"dream needed to talk." 

"i don't want to talk to him."

george frowned some as he continued to try and clean the cut on tubbos eyebrow. he held a small potion in his hand as he to shed cleaning off the blood.

"here." george spoke holding the sickly, pink potion. "it's just healing." 

tubbo drank. it was sweet but still bitter on the back of his tongue. the pang in his head dimmed but didn't go away.

george nodded at him before stepping out. tubbo looked around. they were in the bottom floor of sapnaps house, fish swimming around outside the thick windows. 

within minutes, dream walked in. 

"tubbo." dream spoke. not really a question, seemingly more to make sure tubbo would talk to him. 

"dream." 

the green clad man pushed his mask up to reveal a smile, an actual smile.

"how are you?" 

tubbo stared at him. why were they going to bother with small talk?

"tired." tubbo answered. dreams face seemed to fall for a second before he smiled again. 

"well, i'm doing pretty good, sapnap s-" 

"cut the bullshit dream." tubbo was good at bullshitting, to the point where he could call it out quick. "why do you need to talk?"

dream sucked in a breath, he was frowning. 

_‘how he's fallen from grace'_ tubbo thought, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"you know i love you, right tubbo?" dream asked, his voice soft and apprehensive. 

tubbo was taken aback for a moment. he then realized that this was probably just a stupid bit, something dream was doing to get tubbo to bend to his needs. 

"yeah well knowing it and feeling it are two different things." tubbo snapped. his wrists were raw, his throat hurt, and he just wanted to _sleep._

dream was quiet, seemingly fine, but tubbo could read his distress. 

for a terrifying moment, tubbo wanted to laugh. 

he disregarded it, even if dream deserved it. he wouldn't laugh at someone else's pain. 

he wasn't dream. 

instead of something heartfelt and kind that would've made tubbo want to forgive him on the spot, maybe even try to talk tommy out of the war. dream seemed to try and change the subject. 

"you're trembling." 

anger flared in tubbo. why was dream still ignoring him? even when he had tubbo tied to a fucking chair? even when he'd had to kidnap tubbo to get him to come with him?

"i'm _tired_ dream!" tubbo wanted to scream at him, this was his fault. "i'm tired and i'm- i'm scared and i just want to go back to l'manberg."

"go back to l'manberg and then what tubbo?" dream seemed to snap. "and fight in a war you don't believe in? and going back to being tommy's lacky?" 

"i'm _not_ tommy's lacky." tubbo snapped back.

"they'll never trust you tubbo, because you're me. they'll never believe you're really on there side! we're brothers!" 

"so now we're brothers?" tubbo asked. "it only took 16 years of vying for your attention. it only took starting a fucking war for you to finally see me."

"what are you talking about now, tubbo." dream sounded annoyed and exasperated as if talking to the boy was a tedious job. 

"i'm talking about not coming back after mom died." tubbo yelled. "about finally coming back and focusing all your time on y/n and stephen." 

"how is that my fault?" dream asked angry again, "there were things i had to do, you were fine with wilbur!" 

"so i'll be fine with him now!"

"not against me!" dream yelled back. 

tubbo sucked in a breath, furious and tired. tears pricked at his eyes and he was biting his lip so hard he was sure he'd draw blood. 

"god, sorry" dream spoke seeming to realize the sharp jab of his words. "tubbo i-" dream reached to grab his arm. tubbo jerked his arm away, looking at dream. 

"i need to stay with, and be with people who actually want me, and i know that's not you." tubbo spoke finally, rubbing his tear stained check against his shoulder.

sapnap and george seemed to find this as the time to step in. 

“we gotta take him back now, or he won’t be going back.” sapnap spoke, his voice firm and with a glare.

"it's fine." dreams voice was as stagnant as normal but tubbo could hear the strain. "you and sapnap can take him back."

tubbos world went dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really have the motivation to make an entire pt. 2 to when l’manburg gained its independence so i’m probably just gonna post all the snippets i have written for it. 
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going! hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
